Juntos
by Luthien Faelivrin
Summary: [Sorato] En las buenas y en las malas, siempre vamos a estar juntos (Pueden juzgar por el titulo que es una historia melosa...) [One shot]


**Juntos**   
_Por Lúthien Faelivrin   
(12 Noviembre 2004)_

-Es hermosa - acarició los petalos de la rosa con las yemas de sus dedos.

-No tan hermosa como una persona que yo conozco - se le acercó y le abrazó por la cintura - Nadie es más hermosa que tú.

-Te amo - le susurró al oído.

-Yo más - seguido de esto, se besaron lentamente. Le hacía tan feliz poderla tener entre sus brazos, saborear sus labios, poder acariciar su cabello y decirle una y otra vez lo importante que era para él.

Dos años parecían eternos, pero para ellos parecía que solo llevaban un mes. Desde los once años ya había una pequeña atracción entre ellos, pero eran demasiado jovenes para tener una relación, y callaron. Fue hasta los 16 que ya estaban completamente seguros de lo que sentían, él tomó el primer paso.

Y las cosas iban mejor de lo que ellos esperaban, el amor era inmenso, nadie los podía separar, y vaya que lo habían intentado. Pero nunca nadie, ni nada iba a poder romper ese lazo que tenían.

Igual que toda pareja tenían sus pequeñas discusiones, terminaban, pero se extrañaban al segundo día del rompimiento. Lo peor de todo es que varias de sus discusiones eran causadas por sus celosos amigos, "Desde hace tiempo por estar con él ya no me haces caso", o inventandoles cosas, y nunca logrando separarlos por mucho tiempo.

Aunque llevaran dos años de noviazgo, y casi diez de amistad el respeto entre ellos era demasiado importante. Sus besos eran tiernos, y solo algunas caricias, igual tiernas.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, creo que mejor ya me voy -

-Yo te llevo, está empezando a llover - tomó su abrigo y lo puso sobre ella, recibiendo una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla a cambio.

Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, ambos de 18 años. Sora era la más envidiada por las compañeras del colegio al tener de novio al chico más atractivo y agradable; pero ninguno de los chicos estaba celoso de Matt, pues según ellos Sora no era más que una niña común, había niñas mucho más lindas, más femeninas, tiernas, pero para Matt no había nadie mejor que ella.

-Está lloviendo horrible - le dijo él, abrazándola por la espalda, empapado.

-¿Eso crees? - sonrió - a mi me parece hermoso

-Si estuvieras igual de empapada que yo no dirias lo mismo - la miró haciéndole un gesto.

-Tienes razón -

-Bueno, es tardísimo, nos vemos mañana -

-No, no, ¿no ves como está allá afuera? Mejor quedate un rato aquí, y... - tomó un cerillo - ¿Qué te parece si prendo la chimenea? - el asintió - Y ya quítate ese abrigo, está empapado y te... - no pudo decir más, Matt la besó lentamente.

-Ya deja de preocuparte - le tomó la cara con las manos.

-¿Es qué como no voy a hacerlo? -

-Y te preguntas por que te amo... -

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea, como siempre a recordar los viejos y buenos tiempos que pasaron juntos desde los once años, pero siempre recordarán como empezaron a ser novios, cuando les daba vergüenza tomarse la mano, cuando sus besos aún eran tímidos.

-¿Qué hora es? - le preguntó él.

-Las doce -

-¡¿Qué?! Ahora si ya me voy - abrió la puerta.

-Cierra la puerta! - se levantó corriendo - Se va a inundar aquí adentro - hizo una pausa - No te puedes ir a tu casa con este clima, aquí te quedas... además, no hay problema con mi mamá, ya vivo sola, ¿recuerdas?

-Eh.. bien, tu ganas - suspiró, y la abrazó mientras caminaban hacia la sala - Y, uhm, ¿donde voy a dormir? - la idea de que Sora le dijera "conmigo" le pasó miles de veces por la cabeza, poniéndolo nervioso y a la vez ansioso, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y sentía la sangre hirviendo.

-Pues - se quedó pensativa - Uhm, si quieres dormir en mi cama...

-¿Qué? - Acababa de decirlo...

-Y yo puedo dormir en el sillón, no hay problema - sonrió.

-Ah, no, claro que no. Yo me duermo en el silón, ahora, tú, ve a descansar - le empujó hasta su habitación - buenas noches - le besó la frente, y luego se acercó a sus labios, y la miró a los ojos - eres lo mejor que me ha pasado - la besó.

Y sin decir más, Matt se fue, y no exactamente a dormir, se puso a pensar en su novia, en lo feliz que era con ella, en sus ojos, en su piel, en toda ella, y pensaba en la situación. Eran las doce de la noche, y estaba en casa de su novia, y estaban SOLOS.

Ella igual, no podía dormir, se puso a pensar a que tenía a la persona a la que más quería, a la que más deseaba... en su sala, sentía que la estaba esperando, tenía ganas de irse con él, pero la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella. Dejó de pensar y se fue a dormir.

Decidió levantarse, y así lo hizo, no le importó. Abrió la puerta lentamente, mirándola durmiendo, se sentó junto a ella, tratando de no despertarla.

-Uh... ¿Matt? - abrió los ojos y lo vio de cerca - ¿Q-Qué hora es?

-Las dos de la mañana -

-¿Para que me despiertas entonces? - se tapó la cara con las cobijas

-Esto... Sora - se sonrojó poco a poco - tengo algo de que hablar contigo...

-¿Qué pasa? -

-No sé como decirtelo - se puso una mano en la cabeza y se sonrojó aún más - mira, pues... eh, ya llevamos dos años... nos amamos, hemos pasado por mucho... y quisiera ... quisiera - no podía decirlo, no era tan fácil

-Ah.. Matt - se rió - se lo que sientes, igual... yo quiero lo mismo... - Matt se quedó en shock, y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Bueno, uh... Sora.... yo - no le dejó decir nada más, ella fue la que lo besó, y al mismo tiempo lo abrazó. Él hizo que ahora el beso pasara de dulce a apasionado, cada vez era más rápida su respiración y el latído de sus corazones, y solo habían comenzado.

Y venía el momento... y él fue el que comenzó, lentamente bajando su blusa, con miedo, nerviosismo. Se quedó paralizado, no sabía que más hacer. Ella siguió, haciéndo lo mismo que él.

-No tengas miedo - le acarició el cabello a su novia- Yo.. también tengo miedo... no quiero lastimarte -

-No tendrías por que hacerlo... además - suspiró - pues, había estado esperando esto - le sonrió, y sigui

_¿Existe algo mejor que unir tu cuerpo y alma con la persona que más amas en el mundo? Entregarte a esa persona incondicionalmente, dar todo lo tuyo para que esa persona la tenga, sin que la rechaze...._

Seguían las caricias en aquella noche que parecía interminable, aquella noche eterna que siempre quedaría marcada. Entre las cobijas se besaban, acariciaban, se sonreían y se decían cuanto se amaban.

A la mañana siguiente él fue el primero en despertar, y la vio entre sus brazos. 'Entonces fue cierto' pensó, sonrió y la abrazó, haciéndola despertar.

-Matt... - abrió los ojos, y lo vio, no se lo podía creer. Recordó lo que había sucedido, y se sonrojó - Buenos días...

Después de unas horas de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, tomaron un baño, se vistieron y salieron. Eran más felices que nunca.

-Matt... - dijo ella, se detuvieron, y estaba en blanco.

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó, aún tomándole la mano

-Ayer, que pasó... tú sabes.... ¿nos protegimos?... -

-Eh... - también se quedó paralizado - Creo... creo...

-No... ahora que lo recuerdo -

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué va a pasar? -

-Seguro me embarazo, demonios, ¿Que va a decir mi mamá? - lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, acercándose más a su novio - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues - suspiró - lo que pasó pasó, estoy contigo en todo, ya veremos que pasa ....

Días después de eso, Sora decidió irse a hacer una prueba de embarazo, prometieron darle los resultados en una semana aproximadamente. No sabía que era lo que quería, por supuesto que quería un hijo de la persona que mas amaba, pero que iba a decir su madre era el problema. Si había sido así, Matt iría a trabajar para poder mantener a su hijo, no los iba a abandonar.

A la semana, llegaron los resultados, y no eran lo que Sora esperaba.

Hacía un frio terrible, pero decidió que era el momento para decírselo, salió con su abrigo puesto en su coche hasta la casa de Matt. Tocó el timbre de la casa, abrió, le sonrió y la besó. Pasaron adentro.

-Matt, tengo los resultados - tenía un tono de preocupación en su voz, igual se noataba en su rostro.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

-El embarazo es negativo -

-Que alivio - suspiró, y luego le sonrió - Ya todo estará bien... -

-Sin embargo, hay algo más que debo decirte... -

-¿Qué.. qué pasa? - había empezado a asustarse, la mirada de Sora era triste.

-Los dos... tú y yo... pues... ¿cómo explicartelo? - inhaló, y luego exhaló fuertemente, estaba nerviosa. Lloró. - Tenemos... sida...

-¡Qué?! - gritó él, tomando los papeles de Sora, y leyendolos. Sida Positivo. Lo leyó, y releyó, no, no podía ser cierto - No, no puede ser verdad Sora

-Pero lo es - su llanto era ahogado, y más al ver la reacción de Matt - No sé... no sé que vamos a hacer Matt, no lo sé - se salió de la casa llorando, se subió al coche y se fue.

No se hablaron en una semana, los dos estaban muy deprimidos, no podían salir, se estaban ahogando. Hasta que una tarde tocaron a la puerta de Sora.

-Matt... - Sora abrió la puerta, traía puesta la pijama, tenía ojeras y el cabello despeinado, se noataba que no salía en días - ¿Qué.. qué pasa?

-Sora, yo.. - el se veía distinto también, pero de pronto sonrió - Te amo... y si... tenemos que morir... que sea lo que Dios quiera... pero tenemos que morir juntos, al igual que como empezó todo esto estando juntos, no importa lo que pase, siempre vamos a estar juntos...

Sora se abalanzó hacia su novio, lo abrazó, y lo invitó a pasar. Y una vez más, se entregaron... ¿Qué más daba? No podían contagiarse dos veces, además, el amor era inmenso... así terminarían... juntos, por siempre.

FIN

**Notas de la autora:** Ay, yo con mis fics cursis, pasteleros u.u espero que les guste, para mi gusta está... diferente a los demás (míos) pero muy cursi, si les gusta dejenme review , si, se aceptan criticas constructivas xDD

-Lúthien


End file.
